


The Tea Predicament

by Kikml22



Series: Tales of Luvita [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Tea, These boys are so secretly gay for each other, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikml22/pseuds/Kikml22
Summary: It just figures that Luke would choose right now to cause Rory trouble. Can't this asshole lay off him for one goddamn day?Prince Luke has been regretting his past bullying of Prince Rory for a while now, and has finally gathered the courage to apologize. Too bad his clumsiness fucks him over at the worst moment.Two little snippets from a much, much bigger story my best friend and I have been working on for nearly 10 years.
Relationships: Luke/Rory, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tales of Luvita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789126
Kudos: 2





	1. Rory

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! These two chapters are just a little scene from Tales of Luvita! There's very little of this story anywhere for you to find, though you can check out our very defunct tumblr page talesofluvita.tumblr.com to see some of the earlier art and a bit of some still-canon context and backstory from more than 5 years ago! Rory has since changed from twink to twunk, lol. Nonetheless, these characters are very near and dear to our hearts, so please enjoy!

Rory stared at his soaked, destroyed notebook. All his most recent notes on Vipco's culture, everything she had lovingly detailed for him; partly for his research, but mostly for Vipco's benefit. She lit up like nothing else when he gave her a chance to talk at length about her beloved home. Her most recent story about her mother being pranked via crocodile by her eldest brother, gone. Ruined.

"Oh my god, Rory I'm so sorry."

Luke loomed over Rory, holding a now empty teacup. Sorry. Sure. Just like he was "sorry" when Rory was 11 and Luke pushed him into the terrace garden's pond. "Sorry" like when he tripped Rory when he was 13 and trying to make a good final impression before heading home to Bendria. "Sorry" just like he must have been when he showed up Rory in a council meeting just the other day. 

No more of this bullshit. He's bigger now, stronger. Rory's eyes snap up in a vitriolic glare. Luke has an innocent expression on his face, as if this "accident" wasn't entirely purposeful. Like every other "accident."

Rory stands and grabs Luke by the collar, the taller boy's eyes widening in alarm.

"You've taken your shit too far, asshole. It's one thing embarrassing me in front of the council,"

"Embarrass--?"

"but it's a whole other thing when you fuck with my research! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"No, Rory, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for this to happen!!"

Rory pushes Luke against the wall. "Right. After years of treating me like shit you've finally decided to, at this exact moment, turn over a new fucking leaf."

"Yes!! Look, I came here to apologize! I just--ugh this went all wrong please just, can you stop physically threatening me and maybe we can, urk, talk?"

Rory narrows his eyes, and clenches his fist a little tighter around Luke's fancy shirt, shoving his knuckles into Luke's chest in a way that - hopefully - may leave a bruise. "I am so beyond talking right now."

Luke looks heartbroken. And there's the manipulation tactics. He's been using those doe-eyes to get out of shit for years. 

"Please."

Rory grunts in exasperation.

"Fine," he lets go. "In the interest of protecting international politics, you can say your piece. I'm giving you 30 seconds, and then you get the fuck out of here before I punch your asshole face in."

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't hurt your research on purpose, I know how much it--no time, okay. Okay. Okay, so, I've been a huge dick to you for years," Rory snorts. "and I've been trying to be better recently, but I've never actually apologized for treating you like shit for so long. I know it was wrong, and I know its gonna take me a long time to make up for it, but I'm gonna try. There's no excuse for--"

"Time's up, get out."

"Rory-"

"Out!" Rory raises a fist.

Luke's shoulders droop and he makes a quick but oddly disheartened getaway. What the fuck was up with that?


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective.

This is a certifiable disaster. He'd planned it all perfectly. He brought a nice cup of tea (2 sugars, no cream, piping hot) to give to Rory, so he could start the conversation off on the right foot. He was going to hand the tea to Rory, sit down, and have a serious conversation about how horrible he felt about having bullied him for so long. He was going to apologize, genuinely, and start trying to make it up to Rory.

Of course that went flying out of the window like so many Tower Pigeons when he tripped immediately on the rug and poured the (2 sugars, no cream, piping hot, SHIT) tea all over Rory's beloved research. What has he /done/?

"Oh my god, Rory I'm so sorry." He says. Luke is frozen, he's just standing here holding an empty teacup like an idiot while Rory stares, shoulders tense, at his ruined notebook. Rory's eyes cut up to look directly at Luke.

Fuck, and Rory looks fit to commit murder.

Before Luke's panicked brain has a chance to catch up, he's being grabbed by the collar and pulled down slightly. Rory's nose is inches from his own, and he's snarling.

"You've taken your shit too far, asshole. It's one thing embarrassing me in front of the council,"

"Embarrass--?" Before he can finish asking, Rory barrels on.

"but it's a whole other thing when you fuck with my research! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"No, Rory, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for this to happen!!"

Apparently that was the incorrect response, because now he's being shoved against the wall. If Rory wasn't so pissed off this situation would closely resemble one of Luke's most recent dreams--now is not the time.

"Right. After years of treating me like shit you've finally decided to, at this exact moment, turn over a new fucking leaf."

He's got a point.

"Yes!! Look, I came here to apologize! I just--ugh this went all wrong please just, can you stop physically threatening me and maybe we can, urk, talk?"

"I am so beyond talking right now." As he says it, Rory's grip gets a little tighter, and the knuckles shoved into Luke's sternum get a little more painful - ow - and he's having quite a few issues thinking straight because he's seeing fewer and fewer ways to bring this shitty situation back from the brink. This is not how he wanted this to go. Now Rory's angry and on guard and hurt and he doesn't know how to fix this.

"Please."

The boy's face twitches, a flash of an expression somewhere between rage and something unrecognizable. "Fine," and Rory lets go, pulling his hand away like he's been burned. "In the interest of protecting international politics, you can say your piece. I'm giving you 30 seconds, and then you get the fuck out of here before I punch your asshole face in."

There's a split-second pause where Luke's brain finally catches up.

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't hurt your research on purpose, I know how much it--" Luke has to redirect because this is NOT what he came here for, "--no time, okay. Okay. Okay, so, I've been a huge dick to you for years," Rory snorts. "and I've been trying to be better recently, but I've never actually apologized for treating you like shit for so long. I know it was wrong, and I know its gonna take me a long time to make up for it, but I'm gonna try. There's no excuse for--"

"Time's up, get out."

Ah, shit. "Rory-"

"Out!" 

Rory raises his fist threateningly and Luke decides not to test his patience any longer. That went great. Maybe he'll just hide under his blankets for a few hours before his sister comes to make fun of him for that absolute shitstorm.

Luke trips again on the staircase to his bedroom.


End file.
